AGONY
by Mio A
Summary: Agonía es lo que siente Mio en su pecho cada vez que sueña con cierta castaña. Agonía porque el deseo la consume, porque su necesidad de Ritsu es tan grande que a situaciones desesperantes se toma cualquier clase de medidas. Rated M. CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**AGONY**

-Ritsu… -susurró una chica de cabello negro, casi sorprendida.

Los labios de su mejor amiga estaban pegados a los de ella, en un beso casi lujurioso. Mio disfrutaba de esto como si se le fuera la vida sin besarla. Dios se sentía genial saber que ella la besaba, que su lengua rozaba sus dientes, que de pronto, las manos de Ritsu tocaban debajo de la piel hasta hacerla gemir… el mero sentir de su piel en contacto con la de ella era tan excitante como embriagante.

-Tócame ya sabes dónde…Ritsu...

El despertador sonó, tirano, sin misericordia, haciendo que Mio gritara de frustración.

Luego de eso, el rojo de sus mejillas se incrementó hasta que sintió que el aire estaba frío en comparación a la temperatura de su rostro. Mas tarde gimió de vergüenza. Se cubrió con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, respirando agitadamente.

¿Qué carajo fue eso? ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas con su amiga de la infancia? O sea… ¡Es Ritsu! ¡Su mejor amiga! ¡No debería soñar eso! ¿Por qué su mente y su cuerpo la traicionaban de esa manera? ¡Y lo peor es que lo disfrutaba! ¡Y cómo! ¡Maldita fuera su imaginación!

Sin querer tocó su cuerpo, húmedo del sudor, estaba sensible en su entrepierna, tan sólo un movimiento y gimió de placer. Giró su cara a la almohada y se mantuvo así durante un largo tiempo. Más luego, se levantó de la cama, decidida a darse una ducha. Necesitaba agua fría.

Parecía un pendejo calentón en vez de una chica decente. Qué pena se daba a sí misma. Qué sensación morbosa. Qué asco…

… Qué maravilloso.

Luego de la ducha-la cual sirvió de poco y nada – se vistió para ir al instituto. Actuar normal. Eso debía. Actuar… y mucho.

-¡HOLA MIO-CHUAAAAAN~! –si, señores. Este fue el discreto saludo de Ritsu Tainaka.

A lo sumo, media cuadra de gente que iba a trabajar y chicos de la escuela se dio vuelta ante el hablar de la baterista

Mio la observó, mientras su amiga se acercaba a ella, con pasos confiados y casi de hombre. Maldita fuera. ¿Por qué alguna vez no sentía lo que ella cada vez que la miraba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ajena a sus sentimientos?

Oh, sí, porque Ricchan no tenía sueños húmedos como Mio-chuan. Encima que involucraran a su amiga de toda la vida… Traidora. Enferma. Pervertida.

-Hola Ritsu

-¡Llegamos tarde!

Y Ritsu la tomó de la mano. Corría por su vida – o por las faltas – para poder llegar temprano. Mio estaba pensando en cómo arreglárselas para tocar la piel de su amiga, por debajo de la camisa toda desarreglada. No debía hacerlo, pero lo deseaba. Ritsu era la causante de sus peores frustraciones sexuales. Solo Ritsu…

_Un centímetro más. Si, tócala. Solo un centímetro. Tienes la piel de ella a tu alcance… ¿Qué te cuesta fingir que solo quieres agarrarte mejor? Tócala. Eso es… sedúcela. Enciérrala contigo en el baño. Hazle todo lo que tengas pensado. Todo lo que sueñas… abusa de ella si va al caso…_

¡No debo! ¡No debo, maldita sea!

_Es lo que quieres, lo que deseas. Te mueres por saber cómo saben sus labios, cómo se siente su fina piel sobre la tuya. La quieres encima de tu cuerpo. Besándote, mordiendo tu piel, tus pechos… ¿O qué es lo que quieres tú…?_

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –Gritó la morocha, de pronto, soltándose de su amiga -¡No eres mi novio para tomarme de la mano! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Me asustas!

Ritsu se le quedó mirando de la mar de extrañada. Luego de eso, echó un vistazo al piso, le dio la espalda y siguió marchando.

-Llegamos tarde.

Mio se sintió culpable. Le miró, antes de tratar de hablarle.

-Ritsu… perdóname…

Pero la chica se fue corriendo, dejando a Mio en medio de la entrada del patio de la escuela.

Si Mio Akiyama hubiese sido más perspicaz, habría notado las lágrimas que cayeron al suelo.

Cortesía de los sentimientos de Ritsu Tainaka.

La mañana pasó sin novedad alguna para Mio, quien estaba absorta en una buena disculpa. No era falta de Ritsu. No, ella ni siquiera se enteraba por lo que Mio estaba pasando. Ritsu era el ser más inocente de todos y ella casi había quebrado toda su amistad.

Además, la clase había estado aburrida sin Ritsu y sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Ritsu…

-No hay práctica ni actividades del club esta tarde para mí. Lo siento –susurró la chica de la banda amarilla. Aún le daba la espalda a Mio, cuando disponía irse de la clase. Tomó sus maletas y tan sólo un paso y se había echado a correr.

-¡Ritsu! –gritó Mio, siguiéndole el paso -¡Espera, quiero hablar contigo!

-Déjalo. No quieres estar con alguien que te asuste ¿No? –dijo Ritsu, mirándole a la cara

Justo tenía que refregárselo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Odiaba que fuera así. Lo odiaba tanto…

El fuego en los ojos de Mio, asustó a Ritsu. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya la escuela estaba semi-vacía y la sala del K-on corría la misma "suerte" Tomando casi salvajemente a Ritsu de la mano, Mio la arrastró hasta adentro y cerró la puerta con llave.

Con la copia que había robado a Nodoka.

Mio no quería ser eso, pero deseaba mostrarle qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes, para que supiera el por qué la apartaba tanto. Ahora ya no podía llorar sobre los vidrios del plato roto.

-Te diré una cosa solamente. –Ritsu abrió sus ojos –abre la boca.

-¿Eh? –la voz sorprendida de la chica, hizo que Mio directamente la besara.

Un beso algo bruto, casi asfixiante, salvaje y bastante doloroso. Ritsu gimió de dolor, antes de tratar de pensar qué era lo que estaba pasando…

Ella, Mio… juntas… beso

Dos chicas, dos mejores amigas… beso

Su primer beso. Mio la estaba besando…

Mio no tardó mucho en tomarle del pelo corto, para llevarla al piso. Se sentó arriba de la desprevenida Ritsu, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa de la escuela. Ritsu no sabía que hacer. Estaba estupefacta. Esto no era lo que creía de su mejor y única amiga. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Y cuando menos lo pensó, Ritsu trató de alejarse. Luchó un buen rato, mientras intentaba mantenerla apartada, pero no podía. Mio la estaba forzando a quedarse estática, mientras sus labios devoraban cada parte de su boca. Luego de besarle un buen rato, ella se separó de su amiga, quien estaba entre asustada y azorada; dijo con voz algo cruel, casi fuera de sí:

-Dame… más de ti –su boca inundó la de Ritsu en un instante y muy pronto, comenzó a introducir su lengua en las cavidades de su amiga. Ritsu se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, mientras intentaba por todos los medios, zafarse de esta extraña persona que había tomado posesión de su Mio.

-Mio… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me haces? –preguntó Ritsu, agitadamente. Las manos de Mio no dejaban de moverse a través de su cuerpo para nada faltos de curvas y pronto encontraron los pechos de la chica de cabello cobrizo. Ritsu se puso más roja, si eso es posible, y dejó que Mio la tocara íntimamente. Aunque no quería que esto sucediera entre las dos. Era una sensación fea. Sentía cómo todos los años de amistad y confianza se desmoronaban ante sus ojos. Mio la estaba violando

-Cumplo mi sueño.

Aun cuando la ropa arrancada yacía en el suelo y la fuerza de Mio era mil veces mayor que la de ritsu, la chica trató de apartarse otra vez, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Ritsu nunca lloraba. Pero esta vez era necesario, porque se trataba de una amiga que la estaba traicionando.

-Apártate… por favor –susurró la chica, mientras Mio ya se dirigía a tocar su parte más privada –por favor

Mio gruñó exasperada, tomó cruelmente de su cabello y la azotó contra el piso. Ritsu gimió de dolor, mientras ahora sí, el pudor ya no era nada y las lágrimas salieron como cascadas.

-¡Deja de llorar como si no te gustara! ¡Te va a gustar y no te va a doler! –gritó Mio de pronto, haciendo que Ritsu callara un poco el llanto.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para tocarme así!

-Somos amigas. Las amigas cumplen favores aunque no les guste-hizo una pausa, mientras trataba de lamer los labios de Ritsu. Ésta se ruborizó otra vez -. ¿No es eso lo que dijiste cuando llevábamos un año de amistad? –las palabras de Mio hicieron que la chica abriera los ojos sorprendida. –ahora quiero tenerte así. No te preocupes, podrás casarte cuando quieras. No dejarás de ser virgen para los hombres.

Finalmente, las manos de Mio acariciaron aquella parte tan privada de Ritsu. La chica abrió los ojos antes de cerrarlos, tratando de no confundir el placer con el asco que le daba que Mio le hiciera algo así. Los movimientos de los dedos de Mio se hicieron suaves, a veces fuertes, acompasados, lentos y rápidos. La chica de cabello cobrizo solamente trataba de no gemir en voz alta, mientras tragaba dificultosamente. No quería esto, no le gustaba. No le gustaba, pero por qué se sentía tan bien y su alma ya perdonaba a Mio de que le hiciera algo así. ¿Por qué?

-No… Mio… -los susurros se hicieron cada vez más suaves y la respiración ya se convertía en gemidos. Aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-Shhh… -susurró la chica –no te preocupes, no es tan malo. Tan sólo dame este gusto. Y prometo darte todo lo que quieras

Ritsu se aferró de los hombros de Mio y la atrajo hacia sí, para besarle los labios. Mio estaba sorprendida del contacto dulce que Ritsu le proporcionaba, mientras no dejaba de moverse y darle placer confundido con miedo a su amiga. La pelinegra pronto comenzó a prolongar el beso, mientras su amiga alzaba las caderas, en busca de más goce. Pronto, Ritsu se había rendido y estaba disfrutando de todo esto, mientras Mio no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de su vida y no dejaba de besarla ni acariciarla. Si bien, parte de su alma decía que estaba mal, la otra sólo necesitaba más de la chica. Ritsu era como una droga. Su droga.

Los labios de Mio tocaron cada parte del cuerpo de Ritsu, devorándolo, extasiándose. Ritsu sólo sollozaba de fruición, no podía hacer otra cosa, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no pensar por qué sucedía algo así.

-No…aguanto… más… -susurró Ritsu, antes de que Mio la abrazara, sabiendo que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Había sido tan hermoso tocarla, ser parte de su primer beso y de su primera vez. Aunque no estuviera bien, ahora se sentía satisfecha de haber hecho de su amiga marimacho y casi salvaje una mujer. Su mujer.

-Eres muy bonita Ritsu. –susurró Mio, mientras la aludida tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de acompasar la respiración. –eres realmente hermosa.

···········K···········~···········O·········N···········

K···········~···········O···········N···········

Cuando Ritsu abrió los ojos, solo sonrió, pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla. Una cruel jugada de su mente.

Al ver a Mio acostada al lado suyo, supo que no. Que todo había sido cierto. Que Mio, su mejor amiga, había abusado de ella.

Después de haber caído en la cruda realidad, Ritsu le dio la espalda, tomó su ropa y trató de vestirse. Pero las manos le temblaban. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Por qué le había dejado? ¡Ellas eran mejores amigas! ¡Mio jamás le había puesto un dedo encima! ¡Además no parecía ser lesbiana!

Pero lo era….

¡Sí que lo era!

Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas y como pudo, se marchó de la institución. Ya más tarde pensaría una excusa para darle a su energética y enojadiza madre de por qué no había llegado a tiempo.

Al llegar a su casa, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Claro, su madre no estaba porque tenía un cursillo de ikebana. Maldición, ni siquiera había un alma para que pudiera hablar de lo sucedido. Bueno, tampoco iba a contar sobre eso a nadie. A nadie…

Sentándose en la mesa, decidió comer algo. Estaba desganada y casi ni siquiera sentía que tenía ganas de vivir. Lo que le había pasado no era algo tan bueno como para andar sonriente por la vida. Lo que daría por haber perdido la memoria en el instante en el que Mio le había golpeado la cabeza. Mio… su amiga Mio era diferente a la que conocía. Hasta había adivinado por sus ojos azules oscurecidos cuando la vio a la mañana. Por eso la apartaba. Porque ella la deseaba pero no de forma sana.

¿Qué clase de ser se había convertido Akiyama-san?

**Fin de la primera parte…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky Chord **

Después de los acontecimientos del lunes pasado, Ritsu apenas le dirigía la palabra a Mio. Era como si de pronto, una gran pared se hubiese construido entre las dos. ¿Cómo podía perdonar semejante deshonor? ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera Mio Akiyama, su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué le había hecho esas cosas sabiendo lo mucho que la quería?

Estaban en el club ese día. Ritsu miraba hacia la ventana, distraída, mientras Mio arreglaba el cabello a Azu-nyan. Yui practicaba con su guitarra, puesto que Mugi le había quitado su plato de dulces. Ya tenía suficiente para un día, al parecer, por lo que la rubia decidió proceder de esa forma tiránica. Kotobuki jamás era cruel. Pero esta vez había puesto mano dura

Nadie tenía ganas de practicar, ya que llovía a cántaros. ¿Quién quería hacerlo? Nadie. ¿Quién quería comer ricas delicias?

Siempre era Ritsu… pero ahora ya no le importaba un comino de nada.

-Ritsu… -susurró Mio, titubeando. –Mi madre llamó al teléfono de tu casa. Al parecer quiere que me quede a dormir una semana.

-Okay. Le diré a mi hermano que arregle la habitación de invitados –musitó Ritsu, con la boca media tapada por su mano, que era su apoyo.

Mio entrecerró los ojos, las mejillas se le colorearon y se dio la media vuelta. Las lágrimas pequeñas brotaron de sus ojos pero su dueña se las quitó sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando volvían a la casa de la baterista, un chico se acercó a Mio. Ella lo miró sorprendida pero no sonrió ni nada que le diera pie a avanzar más.

Igual de terco y tal vez esperanzado, el joven se aproximó a Mio, tratando de entablar conversación. Pero la morocha fue más astuta, tomó a Ritsu del brazo, y obligó a que la besara.

El adolescente la observó sorprendido, luego atónito y más tarde asqueado. Rápidamente se marchó del lugar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mio?

-No me gustan los hombres. Son indeseados para mí. Sigamos caminando –tomó de la mano a Ritsu para arrastrarla hacia la casa.

Ritsu estaba mareada por el beso. Había sido tan dulce, tan cálido, tan… ¡ERA MIO QUIEN LA BESABA, NO UN CHICO, COMO DEBÍA SER! _¡Deja de pensar esas idioteces, Ritsu! ¡Mio es tu amiga, nada más!_

Mio se sentó en la mesa de los Tainaka, mientras Ritsu le servía algo de chocolate. Con las manos temblorosas, colocó las masitas que había hecho su madre antes de salir al maldito curso de ikebana. Su hermano pequeño se había quedado en lo de unos amigos para que "pudieran hablar de cosas de chicas". Traidor.

Observó nerviosa la casa, sin quitar la mano de la taza de chocolate caliente. Afuera hacía mucho frío, se había mojado bastante y encima Ritsu estaba más fría que el clima. Quería hablar de lo acontecido, pero algo le decía que fuera más precavida, que Ritsu reaccionaría mal…

¿Por qué su madre justo hoy se le ocurría irse de viaje con su padre? Menos mal que era por un día. Con el ambiente así de tenso, era mejor suicidarse con una cucharita de plástico.

Ahora que la casa desgraciadamente estaba grabadísima en su mente, miró a su amiga que comía algo, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los papeles de cursos de verano de su madre. Tragó dificultosamente. Necesitaba aclarar el tema. Lo deseaba con su vida.

-Ritsu…

Automáticamente, su amiga de la infancia le miró a los ojos, atenta. Se mantuvo en guardia por unos momentos, antes de que Mio volviera a hablar. Aclarándose la garganta, rogó a Dios, no trabarse ni hacer el ridículo

-Lo siento.

Silencio. Había más ruido en un cementerio que en la residencia de los Tainaka. Ritsu seguía taladrándola con la mirada. Después de unos segundos, volvió a juguetear con el papel haciendo como si ello no hubiese pasado.

-Ricchan –le llamó la atención. Ritsu seguía en su mundo –de verdad siento lo que pasó el lunes pasado ¡No quise, no quería hacer algo así! ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Si pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo, te juro que lo haría! –en realidad, no lo sentía en absoluto. Había sido genial tocarla – ¡Prometo nunca más hacerte nada! ¡Te lo prometo!

-Prometes algo que no cumplirás. –musitó Ritsu, ensimismada. –eso es peor que mentir. O que violarme.

Acto reflejo ambas se miraron. La palabra había sido brutal y despiadada. Fría pero cierta. Mio tragó con dificultad, antes de que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Las despejó con un movimiento rápido de sus pestañas y comió una masita dulce. Estaba sintiéndose cada vez peor. Y el "_o__ que violarme_" había sido un golpe duro para Mio. Respiró pesadamente, antes de abrir la boca.

-No necesito excusas. Querías hacerlo. Tuviste tu oportunidad. Ahora no quiero que menciones que sucedió eso, jamás. Porque yo sí quiero casarme con un chico y ser feliz. Quiero tener esposo, quiero tener un hombre en mi cama. No una mujer. –Seguía siendo cruel -¿Cómo crees que me tomé lo del lunes? ¡Por supuesto que jamás estaría feliz porque tú me hayas tocado por primera vez! Besado. Violado. Creí que éramos amigas. No que me deseabas. Aunque sabes que en parte fue mi culpa. Porque yo seguí molestándote, aún cuando me apartabas. Y me daba cuenta que algo te pasaba, pero igual seguía fastidiándote. Lo siento también Mio. No es toda tu culpa. No te preocupes –las lágrimas ahora salieron de los ojos de Ritsu, mientras apretaba la taza de chocolate caliente que se había servido. –siempre seremos amigas. Siempre.

-ritsu… ¿No comprendes? No quiero ser tu amiga –el hilo de voz de la morocha apenas se escuchaba por la habitación.

Ritsu quedó sin habla

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero tu amor, tu cuerpo, tu alma. Me gustas. Más que como amiga. –salió sin querer y de pronto. La chica sintió arder sus mejillas.

-Pero yo no soy… lesbiana. –dijo Ritsu, sin voz también.

-Lo sé. Por eso me arrepiento de haberte hecho lo que te hice. Creo… que es mejor que vaya a casa. Si sigo estando contigo, pueden pasar muchas cosas y no me lo perdonarás –dijo Mio, levantándose.

Caminó hacia la puerta mientras ponía la mano en el pomo. Pero alguien la abrazó desde atrás y apoyó su cabeza en sus omóplatos. Mio quedó helada mientras ahora los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas al punto que no podía ver sin pestañear cada segundo.

-No te vayas. –dijo Ritsu ahora, mientras lloraba contra el uniforme escolar húmedo de su amiga –yo… te quiero. Y deseo recuperar tu amistad. No importa el precio. Por ella puedo pagar hasta con mi alma. Me arrepiento de haberte dicho tantas cosas feas. Yo… -sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de Mio, subiendo –también puedo aprender a quererte de esa manera… ya sabes… -le tocó un pecho suavemente, por debajo del blaizer, encima de la camisa blanca. –puedo… aprender de eso…

-No es justo si no me quieres como algo más que amiga. No es justo para ninguna. –los ojos entrecerrados de Mio, la mano sobre la puerta a punto de abrirse. –te amo, Ritsu…

-¡No te vayas! –gritó la chica, antes de tener que lamentarlo. Mio se dio la media vuelta para enfrentarla, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Esta vez quien se quedó sin palabras fue Ritsu. Verla llorar, verla en ese estado tan destruido, después de fingir frente a los demás estar como si nada, no fue para nada bonito. Lamiéndose los labios, decidió hacer lo único que tenía a su alcance: besarla.

Mio estaba sorprendida al sentir los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos. Y no era porque ella la estaba besando. Era Ritsu. Su adorada Ritsu… con rapidez y sin perder tiempo, la tomó del rostro y acercó aún más sus labios. La besó de vuelta, inventando el beso, improvisando. No era buena en ello, porque con la única persona que lo había experimentado era con su amiga. Ella también había sido su primer beso. Sin dejar que Ritsu se arrepintiera, introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Ritsu gimió, mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas. Se besaron torpemente, mientras las manos de la baterista comenzaron a arrinconarla contra la puerta. Dejó de besarla un rato, mientras con suavidad le dio unos besos en el rostro y en el cuello. Luego de eso, con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a desabrocharle el blaizer, trabándose en partes. Cuando tuvo la parte deseada completamente expuesta, acarició con suavidad los pechos perfectos como si fueran de porcelana. Escondió su rostro en el valle de éstos, mientras colocaba una de sus rodillas en la unión de las piernas de Mio.

-Mio… -susurró Ritsu, mientras retiraba el moño celeste y lo dejaba de lado.

La camisa fue rápidamente desabrochada, revelando el bra de su amiga. Ritsu tomó aire para besar esas partes prohibidas. Con las mejillas ardientes, comenzó a lamer la piel, encontrando que su amiga estaba húmeda pero helada. También sintió un gusto salado en ella. Se apartó sutilmente, la miró a los ojos. Mio sonreía tiernamente a Ritsu, mientras con ternura le acariciaba el cabello despeinado.

-Estas con frío…

-No importa. –con sutileza, tomó una mano de su amiga y la coloco en su pecho. –tócame. Mi cuerpo es tuyo. ¿Ves? –Le enseñó cómo hacerlo mientras con su propia mano se tocaba el otro pecho –no tengas miedo.

Ritsu estaba roja como un tomate apenas vio a su Mio tocarse ella misma a sus ojos. Tragó con dificultad y la tocó como ella le instruyó. Descubrió que la sensación de tocarla era perfecta y preciosa. Le gustaba hacerlo. ¿Acaso se había mentido a sí misma antes? ¿Le gustaba Mio?

El teléfono sonó de pronto, asustando a las dos jovencitas. Mio se echó contra la puerta y Ritsu corrió a atenderlo, temblando aún por sus pensamientos que la confundían cada vez peor.

Atendió.

-Ritsu ¿Llegaste hija?

-Sí -era obvio

-¿Estás con Mio-chan?

-Sí

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana a la tarde. Tendré que quedarme hacer unas cosas y no podré llegar antes. Tu padre está trabajando de tarde-noche. ¿De acuerdo? –la voz de su madre sonaba histérica como siempre.

-De acuerdo

-Atiende bien a Mio-chan ¿OK?

-Ok –la comunicación se cortó.

Ritsu lentamente colgó el teléfono, mientras se dio la media vuelta para mirar a Mio. Pero ya no estaba allí. Se extrañó ¿Acaso se había marchado del lugar? ¿La había dejado después de todo lo que pasó?

-Entonces estaremos juntas toda la tarde. Y solas… -alguien susurró a sus espaldas, mientras un par de brazos la estrechaban contra su pecho. Ritsu sonrió a la vez que colocó sus manos entre las suyas, sus dedos, entre los suyos. -¿Te molesta?

-Para nada. –Se dio la media vuelta, para enfrentarla, desuniendo las manos –quiero estar contigo para hablar seriamente… y para –se puso roja –hacerte el amor –la risita de Mio le llamó la atención y le miró a los ojos. Los labios de Mio encontraron los de ella y Ritsu rápidamente respondió.

Sería una tarde muy larga…


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a friend…?**

nuestros labios se mezclaban de forma extraña. Los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos, nuestras lenguas se unían descaradamente. Nuestras manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel que pudieran alcanzar, desde lo más superficial hasta lo más íntimo.

Teníamos los ojos cerrados en ese momento, mientras las respiraciones se acompasaban, después de haber hecho eso que todos llaman, amor.

Con vergüenza, me escondí en su pecho, mientras sus brazos me arrullaron como si fuera un ser indefenso. Sonreí, reacia a entrar al sueño. Después sentí que mi "amiga" suspiraba pausadamente, a sabiendas de que estaba feliz de lo que había pasado.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Ritsu era adorable, aún cuando intentara esconderlo de todos, siendo marimacho y cínica. Era un amor, la amaba tanto… a pesar de que no me quisiera como algo más que amiga. Ella prefería darme algunos derechos que perder mi amistad.

Aún seguía siendo yo la persona más cobarde y torpe. Pero sobre todo, era egoísta.

Ritsu no había hecho esto porque me quisiera, sino porque no le quedaba otra…

Con suavidad, me incorporé para verla dormir. Teníamos los cuerpos desnudos, supuse que tendría frío por lo que la cubrí con la manta. Ella se acurrucó con ternura, mientras volvía a sonreír con dulzura. Acaricié la mejilla de mi amiga, y con suavidad posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Sus brazos me rodearon otra vez, para prolongar el beso. Sus labios hicieron que los míos se abrieran e introdujo su lengua, en busca de más contacto. Me ruboricé, pero no perdí la oportunidad. Mis manos estaban estáticas en un lugar, pero me moría por volver a tocarla.

Que alguien me viniera a decir que el amor entre chicas es imposible. Que alguien se atreviera y prontamente le mostraría que no importa el cuerpo, sino el alma de la persona que amas.

Aunque Ritsu me gustaba mucho, muchísimo hacía años. Yo la amaba. La amaba demasiado. (Y aún la amo. )

Sus manos se desunieron de mi cuello, para comenzar a acariciarme la cintura, la espalda. Mi cuerpo desnudo, pronto se tocó con el de ella, por debajo de las sábanas. Nunca supe cuándo Ritsu hizo que me tapara, pero la rapidez de sus movimientos solamente me llevaban a una cosa. Querer hacerle otra vez el amor.

¿Acaso estaba mal?

Pero el celu de Ritsu comenzó a sonar, maldito fuera.

-¿Lo apago? –me preguntó, con las mejillas rojas, casi sin separarse de mis labios

-Déjalo sonar. Pero fíjate quién es…

-Ok… -estiró su mano hacia la mesita de luz. Abrió la tapa del celu y allí vi que eran yui y Mugi a la vez. ¿Qué querían ahora?

-¿Qué tal si se queda sin batería por un ratito…?

-Tiene respuesta automática, así que es mejor que lo apague –eso hizo, mientras sus labios volvían a besarme sin casi respirar. Yo no me negaba para nada, la pasaba genial entre sus brazos.

Ni lerda ni perezosa, comencé a besarle el pecho, bajando mis labios hacia mi zona favorita. Pero la tecnología hizo presencia en la habitación y esta vez era mi celular el que sonaba con un pitido chillante y horrible.

-¿Le cambiaste la música? –pregunté sin comprender

-Si –su risita hizo que me mordiera el labio inferior mientras entrecerraba los ojos –perdón

-Después tendrás tu merecido castigo, mala persona –me reí entre dientes, mientras Ritsu me lo acercaba. Otra vez las dos personas mencionadas. ¿Tanta urgencia tenían que nos juntáramos? ¿Por qué? –Menos mal que no muestra con quién hablas, como si fuera una cámara digital –susurré, atendiendo la llamada -¿Si?

-Mio, Mio ¿Estás con Ritsu?

Wow ¿Cómo lo sabía? Faltaba que preguntara…

-¿Qué es lo que hacen que apagan el celu cuando las llamamos? –esa voz era Azu-nyan

-Tal vez están **uniéndose**... –susurró Mugi-chan, acertándole como nunca en su vida.

-Ponlo en alta voz –me dijo Ritsu, en voz baja. Eso hice.

-Holaaa~ -gritó, dejándome sorda. Le golpeé el hombro desnudo, antes de que ella me pellizcara la cintura. Yo me reí apagadamente y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Esperaba que el gemido no se hubiese escuchado por el auricular.

-¡Hola Ricchan! –Gritó Yui -¿Mañana están libres?

-¿Para? –pregunté, contra la piel de mi amiga

-Para ir al karaoke- ya saben, como no tenemos clases…

Ritsu y yo nos miramos… hicimos un gesto en simultáneo y respondí con rapidez

-De acuerdo. Pero iremos un poco más tarde. ¿No se enojan?

-No. ¿Qué tienen que hacer?

-Tengo que ayudarla a pasar unos exámenes

Ritsu hizo un gestito de desagrado, de tal forma que me hizo reír.

-Ah… ¡Si quieren vamos a la casa de Ricchan a ayudarla a dar los exámenes! –la voz alegre de Yui me hizo querer estamparla contra la pared… con mis tan clásicos golpes que solo ha sufrido_ my friend _a lo largo de su vida.

-Déjalas. Tal vez necesiten soledad –dijo Mugi-chan de esa forma tan educada.

-¿Ah… no entiendo?

-Cuando seas más grande te explico –volvió a decirle Mugi con una risita. –Nos vemos –y la conversación se cortó.

¿Por qué Mugi-chan era tan atinada cuando no se lo pedían…?

¿Acaso ella ya sospechaba de lo que sentía por Ritsu…?

¿Acaso para Ritsu era yo sólo su amiga?

Esperaba que no.

Aun teníamos media tarde y noche para pasarla juntas…


	4. Capítulo final!

**DISCLAIMER~: **K-on! no es mío. Pertenece a Kakifly

**The Sun That Shines on the Skies and Seas**

Tsumugi, Yui y Azusa nos esperaban en la esquina de Max Burguer hablando entre ellas, cuando llegamos ambas con una sonrisa. Mugi me sonrió con una mirada de "_comprendo que estaban ocupadas, no hacía falta que vinieran"_… Yui y Azusa simplemente nos miraban como si fuésemos dos desconocidas.

-Ritsu-senpai, ¿Por qué llevas el cabello sin la banda? –iba a reírse. Lo sabía. La miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero Ritsu lo hizo por mí. La agarró del cuello y jugó con su puño sobre su cabeza. Azusa-chan gimió de dolor entre adorables risitas.

-¡Ricchan se ve más guapa así!

Ritsu se ruborizó del todo. Lo encontré sumamente adorable. Pero Mugi-chan me miraba fijamente. Sonreía de manera más enigmática y de alguna forma me hizo poner demasiado nerviosa.

-Te queda bonito el cabello con un listón Mio-san. –susurró Mugi-chan discreta. Y agregó otra cosa que hizo que me pusiera roja como un tomate –Al parecer, Ricchan le gusta verte totalmente preciosa después de haber tenido varias horas entretenidas para ustedes.-Quería responder, quería decirle que estaba equivocada, pero ningún sonido apareció desde mis labios. Sólo podía mirarla sorprendida, temblando como una idiota, mientras Ritsu se hacía cargo de los halagos y las risas impertinentes de Azusa-chan. Caminamos así hacia el karaoke. El chico que nos atendió se mostró agradable con todas nosotras, en especial con Tsumugi. -El karaoke pertenece a mi familia –dijo ella de esa forma tan calmada como siempre lo hace. Ritsu y yo nos miramos sonrientes. Ya nada nos podía sorprender sobre las posesiones de Mugi-chan. Ella era la persona más adinerada incluso que iría a conocer en vida. Entramos las cinco en la habitación y tomamos los micrófonos. Mugi-chan compró unas bebidas y algo para comer mientras competíamos. Ritsu y Yui lo hicieron de manera magnífica. Ganó Ritsu y no pude sentirme más que orgullosa de mi baterista favorita. Tal vez fuera cursi, pero me sentía con tantas ganas de abrazarla por su logro…

Azusa abrazó a Yui como si la intentara consolar, pero la chica desdichada apenas vio un plato con dulces que le ofrecía nuestra pianista, rápidamente saltó sobre ella, como si fuera una hiena hambrienta. Reímos todas, mientras Ritsu con sigilo tocó mi mano para estrecharla. Quería recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, como agradecimiento por su trato tan tierno, pero las chicas estaban allí. Y no quería que las demás se enteraran…

-¡Oh! –gritó Yui, agarrando del brazo a Azusa-chan. Al parecer encontró una canción que le gustó demasiado, y rápidamente tres pares de ojos se fijaron en nosotras dos. Ritsu no apartó su mano, pero yo desvié mi mirada de ella. Sin embargo, la guitarrista primera prosiguió -¡Esta canción es perfecta para ustedes! ¡Love Story!

-¡No se inglés! ¡Recuerda nuestra…!

-¡Pero es de RoMio y JuRitsu! –gritó Mugi-chan emocionadísima. –Vamos, si la cantan, les daré más dulce. Tengo una torta de banana y otra de chocolate con frutilla, una para cada una.

"_Siempre con el plan de echarnos a perder, tú, Mugi-chan…". _No me quedó otra que aceptar. Ritsu estaba tan colorada como cuando le hacía el amor. Eso me hizo sonrojar, luego de haberlo pensado. Mi Dios, estaba comenzando a pensar otra vez como un hombre. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Sentía que el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, esta vez estaba pasando algo serio conmigo. Yo no quería estar con mis amigas, ahora mismo quería una cama y la quería a Ritsu. Bueno, tal vez la cama no, pero a Ritsu sí. Y aquí no podíamos hacer nada… NADA… maldición… ¿Y si le pedía que me acompañara a ir al baño? Me importaba nada que dijera Tsumugi…

-¿Empezamos?- Ritsu me sacó del trance con una sonrisita tímida. Aún tenía rubor en sus mejillas. Pero noté algo extraño. Su mano temblaba y los ojos le brillaban de la manera cuando hacíamos el amor. También tenía ganas. Maldición, deberíamos haber inventado cualquier excusa. ¿Cómo podíamos zafar de la situación? No había forma.

-Empecemos.

Y cantamos. La canción era fácil de leer, Ritsu la ejecutó muy bien, a pesar de ser terriblemente mala para el inglés. Pero comprendía lo que quería decir y parecía como cuando hicimos esa obra. Sólo que no había amistad… no. Había amor. Me tomó de la mano en un momento y cuando dijo

-Its a love story, baby just say yes –se acercó a mis labios. Parecía tan tierna, tan inocente...

La tironeé contra mi cuerpo, la miré a los ojos, forzándola y…la besé.

A la mierda con las otras tres. Deseaba probar esos labios otra vez. Introduje mi lengua en su boca, cerrando los ojos, degustando por completo su sabor. Necesitaba más de ella, no quería traumar a las otras tres chicas… pero, estaba totalmente ardiendo. Todo mi cuerpo lo pedía, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Ritsu pasó sus delgados brazos por mi cintura, mientras saboreaba el beso, haciéndome cosquillas en el momento que lo hizo. Gemí un poco de placer cuando mordió mi labio inferior y ella se rió. Estábamos en nuestro mundo. Realmente nos importaba nada las demás chicas. Cuando el beso comenzó a hacerse un poco más salvaje y la temperatura de la sala acolchonada se hacía cada vez más fuerte, nos separamos por completo, emitiendo un pequeño chasquido.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Me fundí en esos orbes tan celestiales de color dorado. Esos que me hacían pensar en la miel pura y el néctar dulce que emitían las flores. Sentía mis mejillas enrojecer y mis manos dejaron de temblar pero el corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez. Ritsu trabó su mirada en mí y sonrió con ternura. Su sonrisa se elevaba hasta su mirada, lo cual me hizo sentir que había echo bien en besarla. Movió imperceptiblemente los labios. No dijo sonido alguno. Pero al leerlos descubrí lo que quería decir_: "Te amo"._

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La había violado, la había forzado y a pesar de su resistencia, terminó diciendo que sí. Y sin embargo, ahora decía que me amaba. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Quería creer que era verdad. Pero me sentí una completa degenerada. No obstante, ella no quería verme mal, por lo que me abrazó con fuerza, besándome suavemente los labios.

-Supongo que muy dentro de mí… también quería que hicieras algo como eso –susurró a mi oído. –era lo suficientemente cobarde como para hacer algo que peligrara nuestra amistad. Yo te amé desde que te conocí, Mio-chan. Siempre me gustaste y siempre te admiré. Saber que me amas… es lo suficiente para mi –me volvió a abrazar.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA~

El grito patético nos hizo separar. Miramos a la responsable de ese ridículo sonido. Yui. Tsumugi nos miraba ruborizada y Azusa con cara de no poder creerlo. Pero aún así, se hacía la madura y ponía una mirada _de "lo comprendo, lo comprendo, ser lesbiana no está mal…"._ Miró de soslayó a Yui y luego apartó del todo su mirada, como si quisiera que no se diera cuenta de lo que había pensado. Tal vez… ella necesitara un empujoncito. Sentí una mirada significativa de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, por lo cual terminé diciendo que no, entre quejidos lamentosos mentales. Quería ayudar a Azusa… algo me decía que su mente también era un pequeño caos.

-Hasta que al fin se dieron cuenta –dijo una voz que nos aterró.

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegó aquí?-todas nos abrazamos asustadas, salvo la pianista de cabello rubio que estaba sorprendida, separada de nuestra bola humana que habíamos formado.

Sawa-chan tenía a Tsumugi desde la cintura, mientras nuestra amante del lesbianismo amiga se ponía roja como un tomate. En pocas palabras, sabíamos que ella sentía algo por nuestra profesora, pero ahora era un poquito…

-¿No sabían? Mugi-chan y yo estamos saliendo hace tanto tiempo…

-¿Desde que tu novio te dejó? –apuntó cómicamente mi… ¿Novia?

Quise matar a Ritsu. Pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Oh! ¡Eso! En realidad, yo lo boté –nos sonrió sinceramente, mientras Mugi-chan se acomodaba un poco más en el abrazo. –Ahora bien ¿Quién quiere cantar Death Metal conmigo?

Gritamos. Mientras Sawa-chan reía maliciosa. Sabíamos que era broma…

Ritsu aprovechó a tomarme de la mano y sacarme a las corridas de ahí. Espero que nadie lo hubiera notado, pero realmente necesitábamos estar…

A solas.

**FIN**

···········K···········~···········O·········N···········

···········K···········~···········O···········N···········

**Notas de la autora, o sea, yo~:** _(¡Uy! cómo la tengo con el ~ XD) _ Bueno gente preciosa, es el final de este fanfic que lo vengo escribiendo hace un año. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo imaginarlo/escribiendo –OMFG, ¡Qué mal que suena esto!- Si gustan, le haré un omake, así que si este capi llega a tener diez rewiews, lo escribiré.

Nos estaremos prontamente, en la continuación de Kaidan To Kaidan**!** ¡Ya tengo escrito los capítulos, sólo falta el final, para comenzar a escribir una historia más larga ~! ¡Se los quiere gente bonita!

それじゃまったね！


End file.
